


A Captain's Faint Musings

by JessariOfErebor



Series: Revised 2010 One-Shots [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cragen's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessariOfErebor/pseuds/JessariOfErebor
Summary: Cragen thinks about his two best detectives.(Brought over from FF.net)





	

He knew it. Hell, everyone knew it. His two best detectives were in love.

Her first day on the job, he saw that spark, the one you only get once in a lifetime, pass between them. He could tell by the way they smiled, the way they said, "Hello".

It was blindingly obvious and yet, still he kept them together. He knew that IAB would have his ass on a sliver platter if they knew he knew about them, and _not_ split them up.

That is, if IAB were to find out.

But he didn't care, so he kept them together. He still doesn't give a rat's ass if they find out. (Pun intended.)

 

**Cragen's P.O.V.**

Over the past eleven or so years, I've seen them go through hell and back, staying intact only because of the other.

 _Her._ Her mother died, so she searched for her father, who was her mother's rapist. She wanted a baby, but was turned down for adoption. Then she was nearly raped herself during an undercover operation. She even had to kiss a perp to save _his_ life.

 _Him._ He was held at gunpoint. His wife left him, and his daughter went insane. Were it not for _her_ , his daughter would have stayed like that. The man he named his son after turned out to be a murderous bastard. His mother was thrown into the picture, bringing back unpleasant memories.

All of these things are horrific, and yet, they pulled through, mostly in one piece.

How?

Unknown.

Why?

Because of each other.

Neither really had a childhood, and both of them were traumatizing. He had a mother who liked to chase snowflakes with a car. Hers was a drunk who attacked and abused her as a child and a young adult.

Her father was a rapist, and his father…well, let's just say that he had a temper.

Scary, huh, how close their childhoods were, and yet...so different. As horrible as they were, they've shaped these two people to be who they are today.

Damn good detectives who have the best hearts he's ever known.

They clash, yes, but less often then most. They can exchange entire conversations in a look that lasts only a few seconds. They almost always know what the other is thinking, and can anticipate what the other is about to do.

It is what makes them unique, this bond, their… chemistry, and furthermore – their amazing compatibility.

Who am I talking about, you ask?

Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson - Who else?

**Author's Note:**

> Written six years ago when I was young as hell. What do you think?


End file.
